


A Simple Gift

by glim



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: He likes being here, being in the center of the whirlwind that is Geordie's family life, and he likes being here today, when the whirlwind's died down, and he has Geordie all to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Sidney/Geordie, Fruitcake.'

Sidney drops down onto the sofa and closes his eyes. Behind him, the clatter of tea-making sounds in the kitchen, and because it's Geordie, there's a bit more clatter than tea making. 

It's nice, though, Sidney lets himself think, and smiles as he hears the shuffle of footsteps replace the clink of cups and saucers. 

"You can at least take your coat off." 

"In a minute," Sidney says, but he's certain a minute passes, and then another, and probably a third before he makes any move to take off his coat and shoes. He stretches and yawns, chest deep, and almost settles back into the sofa cushions. 

"Don't fall asleep on me yet, Sidney." 

When he blinks open his eyes, Geordie's standing next to the sofa, arms crossed over his chest, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looks relaxed and rumpled, warm, sort of soft around the edges, as if Christmas and Boxing Day have taken away some of the sharpness from him that his job demands. 

Sidney smiles up at Geordie, nods toward the sofa. 

"What?" 

"Come on," Sidney says and nods at the sofa again. 

"I'm doing your tea," Geordie replies, but comes to sit next to Sidney anyway. He's hesitant, but only for a moment, before he reaches up to help Sidney out of his coat and scarf. 

Sidney leans easily into the touch; being here, in Geordie's sitting room, makes a lot of things feel so much easier. He likes being here, being in the center of the whirlwind that is Geordie's family life, and he likes being here today, when the whirlwind's died down, and he has Geordie all to himself. Kathy has the kids at her sister's, the church has settled into a post-Christmas lull, and even Geordie has a rare afternoon off. 

"My tea can wait. What is it? Toast and eggs?" Sidney shrugs out of his coat, and slides his scarf from around his neck. 

"Eggs, beans on toast, whatever holiday leftovers Kathy's left in the icebox." Geordie runs his thumb along the edge of Sidney's jawline, and rests a hand on his chest. "No dog collar," he murmurs, voice low with approval, and he undoes the top two buttons of Sidney's shirt. 

"Not tonight. And eggs with beans on toast sounds lovely."

"Simple. There's leftover potato and veg, too, and probably fruitcake if you want it fancy." 

"Lovely," Sidney repeats. "I'd rather you not spend your time fussing over what to feed me." 

"Most of the time I'm just happy when you remember to eat at all." 

Sidney ducks his head, but turns back when Geordie skims gentle fingertips over his jawline once more. He turns into the touch and into the kiss with an ease not born of familiarity but of long desire, and hope, and relief. He kisses Geordie as long as his breath lets him, and lets it out in a soft sigh when Geordie moves to kiss the curve of his neck. 

"For Christmas," Geordie murmurs. "If I could give you anything..." 

Sidney rests one hand at Geordie's hip and basks in the moment, everything around him now warm and blurred with happiness. "Then this is all I'd want."


End file.
